Stolen Kiss
by vermilion aura
Summary: On a romantic walk, Akira uses his abilities as a Phantom Thief to steal a kiss from his beloved. Protagonist/Akira KurusuxOC


**Author's Notes** : I actually managed to squeeze in some more writing in between my studying and work schedule. It's a rarity that ever happens, but I'm hoping I can keep it up, especially if I can get a steady schedule sorted out. Anyways, this piece isn't another smutty story, like usual, and to add to it, it isn't any of my usual fandoms. This piece is for the video game _Persona 5_ , which was released about a month and a half ago. I played the opening of it and a little bit of the first dungeon with a friend and fell in love with it. In addition, I also saw gameplay for the first two dungeons via YouTube streams. Putting an OC together took some time. I had one picked out, but I decided on a different one that I had set aside years ago, and this new decision satisfied me. The character that was originally decided ended up being paired off with another main character in the game, and I've written a prompt for them that will be published alongside this one. With _Persona 5_ still being new, I went with the protagonists' name given to him in the manga since I didn't find any other names he went with in my research. I can assure you that there aren't any spoilers in this piece, other than the occupation you take on besides being a high school student plus a location that is frequently visited. I haven't played or even seen enough of the game to really spoil anything. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The evening was cool on her skin, sending a shiver to rack her delicate spine. A full moon was out tonight, the moonlight illuminating the area with its radiant glow through the cover of the trees. Taking in the scenery and the feeling in the atmosphere as she walked down the path, Alana did a quick twirl, a small smile adorning her face as she looked up at the trees. A gentle breeze began to pick up, ruffling her short, crimson locks with a concealed hand.

The boy walking beside her smiled as he watched her enjoy herself, his grey eyes focused on her face. Seeing her smile and her face glow with happiness gave him a sense of solace.

"Should we retreat to our usual spot?"

His question snapped her back to reality, and she looked over at him, her emerald eyes finding his grey orbs..

"We can do that. It's a perfect way to end this evening," she replied, her smile widening.

With a nod, they began their journey down an alternate path.

"Then again, it's already perfect enough knowing I'm spending time with you, Akira-kun."

Her words made his heart skip a beat, and he ruffled his short, ebony hair sheepishly.

Having scored plenty of treasure from their last heist deep within the newly resurrected Mementos, Akira treated her to an expensive dinner at the buffet inside the Wilton Hotel. The two of them had stuffed their stomachs to the brim, and she had sampled every bit of food there was to offer. A romantic movie followed, with him holding her close and whispering the lines of the male lead into her ear.

Now, they were taking a moonlight stroll down Inokashira Park, surrounded by the gorgeous greenery of the trees and blooming flowers, ending their evening together in their secret spot. While walking down a different path in the park, they had stumbled upon it, and since the discovery, they had spent numerous nights together there.

Yet, in those many nights, he always wanted one thing from her: a kiss.

The closest he ever got to her was either a kiss on the forehead or a kiss on the cheek, but he always wanted to kiss her lips. Every chance he had to seize the moment always passed, mainly because he mistimed every attempt. Morgana explained it all to him countless times in the past, and continued to do so down the line.

" _If you're really having issues getting a kiss from her, why not take the opportunity to steal one? You are a phantom thief, and Alana is beautiful. Who wouldn't want to steal a kiss from a beautiful girl?"_

Morgana's words echoed in his mind. If he is going to get a kiss from her, he would have to tap into his abilities as a phantom thief to pull it off. With another chance to be alone with her in their secret spot, it was either now or never. If he didn't seize it now, it would be another regret added to his list.

They reached their secret spot in a matter of minutes, and the two of them sat down on the bench located underneath one of the vast trees in the middle of the grass.

"I will admit that I had a good time tonight. Having gourmet food, watching a movie with you while cuddling you, and getting another moment with you in our special spot, I couldn't ask for a better evening. Thank you, Akira-kun."

"I had a wonderful time too, Alana-chan. It's not every day that we get time like this together."

She nodded. "That is true, especially considering we have yet to find out who is after me and Mikaela."

"And we will. For now, let's just enjoy this moment, okay?"

She nodded in response and scooted closer to him, allowing herself to lavish in the moment and enjoy the scenery around them. He focused on her, his gaze studying the awe in her expression.

 _This is my chance to kiss her. If I don't take it now, I might not get another chance like this again._

With a silent, deep breath, Akira leaned towards her, and placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Alana gasped softly, having been caught off guard, but allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. He placed his hand on her neck while he deepened the kiss, while her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers becoming lost in his ebony locks. The kiss lasted for quite a while before they pulled apart for some much-needed air.

She stroked the back of his head with her fingers. "You stole that kiss from me, Akira-kun," she whispered, a hint of desire reflected in her tone.

"Yes. I did," he whispered back.

"I didn't think your abilities as a phantom thief would work in the real world. I guess I lost that bet with myself."

A small chuckle left his lips in response as he relished in the closeness. Noticing that he was distracted, Alana smiled slightly and leaned forward for another kiss, catching him off guard and returning the kiss he had just given her.

"It's only fair that I steal a kiss of my own. You're always catching me off guard."

Another chuckle escaped his lips. "You caught me off guard that time. I'm impressed. You're really becoming a true phantom thief."

"I can say that I picked up a few tricks along the way. Maybe you'll find out in due time."

"I look forward to it."

"It is getting late, Akira-kun. I think we should hurry back before it gets too dark."

He shook his head. "Just a little bit longer, Alana-chan. I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

With a solaced sigh, Alana nodded and continued to relish in the moment.

"If only we could freeze this moment and live in it forever."

"If I had that ability, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Akira-kun…"

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Akira placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Alana-chan. Never forget that."

"I won't. I love you too, Akira-kun."

With that, the two of them stood up from the bench, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before they began their journey home.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Hope you all enjoyed this piece, and the second story I have written for this fandom will be published alongside this one. Be on the lookout for it!


End file.
